Side Story
by Lazlobane
Summary: Tired of the dangers of her life as a bounty hunter, Stephanie decides to go with a bit of a change of pace and generate income on the side that lands her in hilarious and unsusual situations. Warning: there will likely be brief RangerxMorelli moments (you'll see)
1. Chapter 1

I took a step forward and suddenly an explosion sent me flying backwards violently. I hit the asphalt with a heavy thud , the back of my head echoing hollowly, and everything went black immediately.

My eyes started to crack open and I was greeted by a swirling sky of grey smoke. Ears ringing, I tried to get up.

"Ouch."

I looked down at myself and could see blood and scratches on my hands and body. A piece of glass the size of my palm was imbedded into my thigh. It felt tight but otherwise numb.

Finally I stood up. Disoriented, I looked straight ahead of me where the explosion had come from.

My uncle's Buick lay in shambles, flames and black smoke seeping from it into the sky like an spirit in unrest.

I blinked slowly as I let the image sink in then turned around and started limping away.

A warm drop of water hit my cheek. Then another. Soon the rain started to get heavier, the fat drops landing painfully on my sore body, and eventually soaked me through to the bone. Warm sticky water made my hair stick to my face and I cursed the hot summer rain.

In a fleeting moment of clarity I remembered that it had started out as a nice hot day in July-

- _so why did it have to...?_

I kept limping.


	2. Chapter 2

As I turned the intersection on the sidewalk, tires screeched beside me and a huge shadow rolled over me as it stopped. I briefly reflected on what had happened what seemed like seconds ago and barely registered hands pulling me up into the large vehicle. I was hurting too much to do anything but comply and allow those hands to take me away.

I was sat down and foggy glasses looked at me carefully. The long locks of hair clinging to his angular face looked familiar.

"Mooner?," I asked. I paused at the alien voice that came out of my mouth. Perhaps my ears were still feeling the effects of the blast.

"Stephanie, what are you doing out there looking like this man?," Mooner asked me. Despite his face of concern, I laughed a little.

"It's been a long day," I paused and hunched over, wincing at a sharp pain on my stomach, "I'm too tired to even think right now. Thanks for bringing me in-"

I paused and looked around.

 _Oh_.

"-to your rv. I really appreciate it." I mustered up the energy for a tired smile.

Mooner blinked rapidly behind his round spectacles and looked me over carefully.

"Let's get you to a hospital dude. You're looking like a ghost or something."

I wanted to protest but was soon done in by the waves of fatigue...and blood loss I suppose.

* * *

Once out of the hospital, Mooner helped my back to the rv. I'd been given crutches but decided to power through it. The doctor had warned me about treating my wounds carefully, particularly my thigh where I had gotten more stitches than I care to admit. Nothing I hadn't seen or heard before really.

"So, what you wanna do next? Is there anywhere you want me to take you?" He scratched his head.

I tried to think. "Agh!," I slapped my forehead and hunched forward, dragging it down my face.

"I don't know. I don't know...," I blushed and realized I was acting strangely.

"I guess if you could take me back to my apartment I would really appreciate it. I'm sorry for taking up your time, you must have other things you need to do."

He gave me an impish grin and it reminded me of his high school self.

 _Not that he's aged, really_ , I thought bitterly.

"Oh nah, I was just going for a drive you know. Clear my head a bit-" he made circular gestures around his head to emphasize it, "-so that I can get back to it. The mojo isn't working as well right now. Must be mercury in retrograde or something."

I chuckled. "What's the 'it' you're getting back to?," I asked as he pulled out of the lot and started driving.

From the rear view I could see him turn a bit pink. He switched on the windshield wipers before responding.

"Ahhh. I'm doing some writing, y'know. Making some money on the side." He shrugged nonchalantly but I could see he was shy about it.

Writing. _Hmm._

"Are you writing a column or something?," I asked interestedly. Hearing it, he stopped and spoke to me about it directly.

"No man, I'm, like, writing my own stories and publishing them on Blamazon™ as an author. I'm *ahem* not doing so bad at it so it's been really awesome. You know some extra cash on the side."

I blinked. And for the next fifteen minutes I listened to Mooner's story of how he got started and what he liked to write about.

"It sounds so...good. Too good to be true."

He shook his head. "Nah, it's a dog eat dog world. If what you got ain't selling then it ain't payin. It's only my latest novel that's gotten a good response. I'd tried twice before but the responses weren't great. Hey, that's how it is though."

I nodded thoughtfully.

Extra cash on the side.

Those words seemed to echo in my mind as we pulled to a stop in front of my apartment complex.

"I can't thank you enough for everything. Really. Thank you." It felt strange to call Mooner my knight in shining armor but was happy a friend had found me.

He waved his hand, "No problem. Just promise me you'll come to one of Sally and I's shows at the club sometime." He laughed as he got back in and drove away. I waved until he disappear around the corner and let my hand fall back to my side. Taking a deep breath I turned around.

I looked into the lot at the empty space the Buick had been in that morning before it had gone up in flames.

 _Like my life seems to have._

The happy mood seemed to have been sucked right out of me. I blinked rapidly. I had always thought that powder blue contraption to be ugly. And indestructible.

"My parents are going to kill me." I paused. "If the people Vinny has me chasing down don't first."

On that dry and pessimistic thought, I trudged upstairs to my apartment. The rain hadn't let out during this entire time and I was in need of a shower.

* * *

Drying my hair with a towel, I sat down on my sofa and opened up my laptop which I'd unearthed beneath a pile of bananas- _damn Carl_. I cracked my knuckles and paused, closing my eyes.

 _What sells?_

I opened my eyes and laid my fingers on the keyboard.


	3. Chapter 3

I stared at a blank white screen for the longest time. Sighing, I leaned back into the couch and rubbed my tires eyes.

 _What do people even like reading nowadays?_

I was stumped. Maybe I could find another way to make some extra money instead?

I shook my head.

Wait. I guess I should first decide what my target demographic is. I thought about it and an image of Grandma Mazur popped up.

"Oh yeah, she just joined a book club for ladies. And they're reading a really popular book right now she said. What was is called...?"

 _"Ooh it's a hot one this time! There's this hot stud who's CEO of a billion dollar company, , and he falls in love with his secretary! What a hoot! I'm in it for the hot scenes if you know what I mean," she winked. "It's called 60 spades of Red. Here, take my extra copy. I got it for your mom but you know how she is." She rolled her eyes and tsked._

60 Spades of Red..

I got up and went over to my fridge. I got on my knees and peeked underneath. Sure enough, the copy Grandma Mazur had given me was there, helping balance my fridge. I yanked it out with not a little bit of force and flipped through it as I got up and walked back to the couch. Maybe this could be a start.

* * *

Hours later I finally unglued myself from the emotional tornado that was this book. I closed it and put it on the coffee table before leaning back and thinking about life.

 _Different strokes for different folks I suppose_ , I thought.

I suppose I could understand the reason why the book was popular. It definitely had enough intrigue and sex appeal. And more than enough detail.

Maybe this was the direction I should head in. Sure, I mean romance is popular enough right? I grunted. Well, anyway,l it looks like I would have to get creative if this was what was popular today.

I would need some...intrigue...but what?

As I stood there pondering, the wheels turning in my head and feeling as though I almost had it, I heard a noise.

I stopped and looked at the front door.

I heard the distinctive sound of the door being unlocked.

"Well the latch-"

The latch came undone.

 _Oh_.

This had all the trademarks of a certain individual.

I looked down at the coffee table where the book lay innocently.

 _Oh.._ _that's_ _not_ _good_.

As the door opened I lunged forward and landed on the table, grabbing the book and rolling away.

I looked up. "Uh- hey." I blew some hair out of my face.


End file.
